


Weak Point

by 5ingum



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Animation, Betrayal, Cold Weather, Conflict of Interests, Confrontations, Exploitation, Fear, Frenemies, Friends to Enemies, Future Fic, Gen, Home, Inspired by Music, Past Character Death, Post-War, References to 1984 - George Orwell, Reflection, Revenge, Speeches, Threats, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: Techno starts to approach to him with his sword. "We stay here. Sure, in a humble cottage and for you out in the shadows, behind the scenes." He takes a deep breath, "We stay here. With fake crowns. With fake capes. With fake smiles!" He points his sword at Dream's mask."Fun and games. That's what it started as. Now, the future of the world is just a boot stepping on a man's face for all of eternity. This is not how you live. This whole time we thought we were making doomsday for everyone else around us. Dream, we were wrong. We were just making our doomsday...---short storyinspired by SAD-ist's animationsinspired by the songs "Boom Boom" and "Hit The Road Jack" by 2WEIinspired by the recent events of the Dream SMP (1/6)this story is set in the future(not a prediction just having fun with ideas)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Weak Point

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might have watched the new animation too many times... whoops. Anyway I got this idea at 12:00 am last night after finishing watching the events of 1/6/21 (spoiler warning I guess?) and went with it. The music really got in my head lol. I hope you enjoy it! <3

Technoblade was dreading this speech. No time seemed like a good time and all the times seemed like a bad time. Yet, it had to be done. His long term ally, Dream, and also his long term frenemy, is like always hiding in the shadows. The only person on the server that he hits head with in terms of power. Techno walks through the forest where he had written to him to meet and treads his feet through the crunchy fallen leaves and the cold wind sweeps up his cape. At one point, he had walked through these very forests with people. Now, he walks alone and the voices of the people who used to live in the land of governments have fallen to a few. This is the forest of the ghosts, but they don't seem to be here right now.

Just in case things go south, Techno has prepared for battle. He has potions, he has his trident, and he has his rocket launcher. They feel familiar in his hands and yet at the same time they make his hands shake. Swallowing hard he stands by a tree waiting for a signal that Dream has arrived or is there also.

The wind rustles and whistles loudly and Dream appears from the tree behind him. If it were anyone else they would be startled but Techno expects it all. He's learned the hard way that great minds think alike.

"Hello, Dream."

"Hello, Technoblade." He stands before him now with his axe in hand. "You said you wanted to meet?"

"Yes. I have something to talk to you about." He grits his teeth. Dream tilts his head and bites the inside of his lip, thinking.

"What is it about?"

"You know we've always had mutual interests. I've come here because… that has changed. I don't- I disagree with you. And I have reason to." Techno is nervous so he carefully speaks his next words. "And if you don't change your ways, you know I can do anything. This is anarchy. So, I'll take you down over it if I have to." Techno starts circling Dream while he stands still probably watching him intently behind his mask.

"What is it that you don't like?" Dream asks.

"I've seen the tapes."

"The tapes?" Dream's breathing is faster now and Techno sees him struggle to calm himself. For the calm man in the middle of war it seems that he knows very well what the tapes are. And that he should be scared.

"You know we've talked about weaknesses before, Dream. We've talked about the weaknesses of others. The weaknesses of our strategies. But, you!" Techno stops circling him now and points at him. "You have a weakness that I'm very willing to exploit."

"I don't have a weakness. What? What is it?" He's slightly more calm now that the discussion of the tapes are not in the present time. Either he doesn’t believe Techno or he wants to fish information out of him. More likely the latter.

"Your weakness is something that I'm surprised others did not figure out sooner. It's pretty obvious. Maybe, that’s why you hide him all the time when wars start and fights begin. You made him a king; you put him on a throne. It can't be more obvious than that."

"No! I made it clear, back then in front of Tommy during the fight for the disk. I told them that I don't care for people, friends, countries, animals- anything. The only thing I care about is power and consolidating it. Making sure that the main establishment of the server is always the Greater Dream SMP. And that nobody, ever, makes a government on this land again. Not after the disaster that was L'manburg." He pauses, "That's why we aligned well in all of this Techno. That's why we're basically the only ones left alive. It's because we both believed in anarchy and would fight for it together."

"Dream, if you want to consolidate power so badly, then why peacefully let him have power over you?"

"I- I don't do that! And anyway I gave Eret back his kingship anyway so why does it matter?"

"It matters because it's what I'm going to exploit. He's the only thing that makes you irrational. Remember, when Tommy blew up his house. You created a obsidian wall, you threatened them, you got Tommy exiled, you tortured Tommy, and in the end you destroyed the country. And most important of all you gave kingship back because you wanted to keep him safe. Because no matter how much you tell me that you don't your actions prove otherwise. Dream, you don't go to war with a country over nobody."

He stands frozen for a minute and swallows hard. Techno puts a hand on his shoulder and comes close to his ear so he could hear the reality loud and clear.

"He's your weak point. George." Dream pulls away at his name and defensively brings up his shield. "We've been allies for a long time Dream. This isn't like the old days. We're the two people on the server who have done the most damage and the most destruction. You can see it yourself when you look in the mirror, all of our battle scars. We've shaped the future on his server. The course of history. I'm not a stranger like I was the beginning. I know you."

"Why? Why are you upset with me?" Dream asks with just as much anger as there is masked fear.

"Well, it's because you have that weakness. My family has been basically blown up out of existence. Wilbur. Tommy. Phil. Tubbo… who do I have left? I'm alone, by myself, in this server. We've killed them all. We've oppressed them all. And in the end I am alone. We are alone in his desolate world we created."

Techno starts to approach to him with his sword. "We stay here. Sure, in a humble cottage and for you out in the shadows, behind the scenes." He takes a deep breath, "We stay here. With fake crowns. With fake capes. With fake smiles!" He points his sword at Dream's mask.

"Fun and games. That's what it started as. Now, the future of the world is just a boot stepping on a man's face for all of eternity. This is not how you live. This whole time we thought we were making doomsday for everyone else around us. Dream, we were wrong. We were just making our doomsday. To die like this with all this power and yet nobody with us." Techno turns his back to Dream for a moment and lets down his sword. Dream keeps his shield up.

"I have a lot of respect I tell you. For Wilbur, and his bravery to take down his own nation with his own hands. Heck, even for Jschlatt the tyrant for showing how bad a government can be and making sure that L'manburg stayed divided. Taking the nation down with him. And for you. I had a lot of respect. Not just for your abilities but also for the way you managed the server and tried to shut down the governments on your world from the very start. Now, there is nothing left. Goodbye, Dream."

"Wait where are you going?" Dream calls after him after a few seconds of hesitation.

"You know what I don't like? This awful place! There is no government and no oppression and no war anymore and yet everyone is dead. A ghost of who they were. It's over, Dream. I don't like your server anymore. I don't like the Dream SMP."

"W-What?" Dream's voice shakes, "You're leaving the server? For good?"

"The tapes, Dream. Maybe, you never backstab me. That doesn't mean others don't. I'm not leaving right away. I'm going to get revenge. Then I'll leave. The tapes, Dream. I've seen them." Techno sighs loudly almost like a cry, "George and Sapnap. They killed Phil. And you covered it up."

"I- I understand that I can't say anything to you. You're free to do what you want." Doesn't sound like Dream.

"I don't think I'm free to do whatever I want. In fact, you're getting your way if I just leave the server because there won't be any consequences. George killed Phil. And you framed that on someone else. You made me a monster for one of your own wars. I'm going to leave though, right after I kill George. And it doesn't matter how much you try and save him. I'll make sure he dies just like Phil did. Goodbye, Dream!" Techno says at last, "And if this needs to become the Technoblade SMP, then I'll make sure it does. You're going down Dream. You've met your match. It's over!"

Techno ender-pearls into a dark cave far away to shelter himself from the wind rustling his cape and bothering his ears. He needs to plan. He needs to plot. He needs to win. It's the only way the voices will stop in his head. It's the end. The finale. All Techno needs to do is get his weakness. Weak point.


End file.
